


Of Check-up and Heartbeats

by mishiko



Series: Two Blue Lines [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arthur!Harry, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Galahad!Eggsy, Harry spoiling Eggsy rotten, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Eggsy, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Post-Movie(s), Pregnancy check-up, Smut snuck up on me again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy go into HQ the next day for a check up in medical and they get a surprise along the way.<br/>Eggsy is already getting tired of emptying his stomach over the smell of food he used to be able to eat, Harry likes to spoil Eggsy and Merlin doesn't feel like he's being paid enough to watch those two being smitten with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of all the kind comments asking for more and the unexpected amount of kudos I received for the previous part. Thank you so much for all of them and I hope I don't disappoint! 
> 
> This piece also grew and grew (even more so than the last) so I decided to split it into 2 chapters instead. The smut snuck up on me again. I don't want it to be a pattern for the rest of the series but I couldn't cut it out when the smut happed either... so here it is. 
> 
> Again, it is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy it though!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, many things happen in the morning.

Eggsy wakes up to the warmth under a soft duvet with Harry’s arm around him. The omega purrs with contentment as his mate’s scent surrounds him and he curls himself closer to Harry. Eggsy’s not the clingy kind of guy but maybe it’s the hormones that are making him all sappy this morning.

“I’m going to take the shower first, sleep some more Eggsy.” Harry’s voice is still roughed with sleep but the affection is clear. Eggsy tries to convince him to stay in bed longer by holding on to any part of Harry he can reach and he can feel the rumble of quiet laughter through the broad chest.

Eggsy offers his neck when he feels Harry nosing along his jaw and accepts the morning kiss along his neck with a pleased sigh.

The morning is quiet and Eggsy is lulled back to slumber with Harry’s unhurried touches. He stumbles his way to waking again to a kiss on his forehead, a fresh scent that told him that Harry has showered and a quiet sentence telling him that the bathroom is all his and that there will be breakfast waiting for him downstairs.

Eggsy sighs softly and resolves to get up when he can hear his mate going down the steps. There is no sickness this morning and Eggsy is in a rather good mood as he goes down to the dining room after a shower and having gotten dressed in a dark blue suit.

However, the optimism dies down rather quickly when the smell of bacons makes his stomach flops and the sickness rises up his throat at an alarming rate.

“Eggsy?” He can hear Harry’s alarmed voice from the kitchen but Eggsy is bolting for the downstairs bathroom, not minding Mr. Pickles like he usually does, and then proceeds to empty his stomach into the toilet bowl. There isn’t much left from the dinner they had the night before but Eggsy still heaves until his body trembles.

The retching continues on even when nothing else comes up and only when that subsides does Eggsy realises that Harry is right next to him, one hand on his forehead and another on his back for any support he may need.

“Better?” Worry colours Harry’s voice but Eggsy thinks that the sickness has passed so he nods a little. Eggsy accepts the tissues to wipe his mouth, though he vaguely thinks that he may want to brush his teeth again.

Harry takes care of flushing the toilet and the omega doesn’t resist when two hands guide him to lean against Harry’s chest. Eggsy can smell the concern from his mate and so he goes on to comfort him the way he knows how, “and here I thought that I’d be lucky and won’t have any of that morning sickness.”

He tries to accompany his comment with a grin but he suspects that he still looks rather pale because the worry doesn’t ebb away from the warm, brown eyes.

“Let’s see if Medical can give you something for the morning sickness today. What was it that triggers this?”

“Bacon,” Eggsy knows that he’s being overly dramatic with the forlorn in his voice about the loss of bacon from his diet for the foreseeable future. He knows that Harry knows that too but that doesn’t stop Harry’s lips from quirking up a little.

“JB will be thrilled,” Harry’s joke lightens up the mood and Eggsy thinks of how happy the pug will be once he knows that there will be more bacon for him. JB has been staying with his mum for two weeks now as a test run for Daisy, who’s been asking for a puppy for her next birthday.

(If it was up to Eggsy, Daisy would have as many puppies as she’d like but he’s not the one living with her now so he can’t do anything until his mum gives them a green light.)

“Until this pack finishes and we don’t buy anymore,” Eggsy continues and lets Harry supports his weight as they stand up. “I’m ok now Harry,” He fake swats Harry’s hands that still holds onto him like he can’t walk on his own but he does give his mate a grateful smile once they are out of the bathroom.

“I think I’m going to brush my teeth again. Can I just have toast and jam in the living room?” Toast and jam haven’t failed him yet this week and Eggsy is sincerely hoping that they will not send him to the bathroom again.

“Of course, do you want to risk tea as well?” Harry knows that he shouldn’t be coddling Eggsy too much and so his two hands return to his side once he’s sure that Eggsy can walk without stumbling. The man still walks with him to the bottom of the stairs, the overprotected alpha that he is.

“Yeah, please,” Eggsy found out early on when they started dating that Harry loves it when he says ‘please’, no matter the circumstances. He thinks that the lesson about manners and being polite are finally sticking in his head after all of that positive conditioning. “I had tea yesterday and that was ok.”

“All right, I’ll have all of that ready in the living room when you’re down again.” Eggsy accepts the kiss on his temple before climbing up the stairs.

It was another pleasant surprise to find out early in their relationship that Harry enjoys showing his affection with gestures and actions as much as words. Eggsy is now rather spoiled with Harry’s loving touches in their down time.

 

\-----

 

Thankfully, the toast and jam stays in Eggsy’s stomach and the tea soothes his throat quite well. The thought helps calm his nerves a little as the two of them get into the Kingsman cab to go to the shop. He may have another panic attack if those things make him sick as well because Harry has now got him quite addicted to tea.  

Eggsy is pretty sure that he is pregnant. The sickness and change in scent are a giveaway, but he would still like a confirmation from Gawain, the head of Medics in HQ.

To anyone else, Harry seems calm but his fingers are drumming on his thigh as the two of them ride the shuttle to the manor.

“Nervous Harry?” Eggsy, who is sitting to the left of his mate where they both face the direction that they are going, can’t help but ask.

“A little,” Another thing that Eggsy loves about the alpha is how honest Harry is with him, even before the relationship has officially ‘begun’ (because, as Merlin has put it, “You two have been arsed over tits for one another right from the beginning”).

“Me too,” The nerve seems to amplify the closer they get to the manor. Eggsy only realises that he has been tapping his foot when Harry puts a hand on his right knee to stop the motion.

“We’ll figure this out together Eggsy, I promise.” There’s certainty in Harry’s voice that calms him down and Eggsy can feel himself smile a little as the jittery feeling subsides slightly.

Eggsy allows his body to follow the pull of Harry’s familiar scent and cologne. Harry helps by shifting so that Eggsy’s forehead lands just under his jaw while minding the glasses. His left arm goes around Eggsy’s shoulder and stays there.

Even though they are both in the unknown territory, they are in it together. Eggsy can’t think of anyone better to have by his side for this long journey.

 

\-----

 

Both Merlin and the head of medics, Gawain, are waiting for them in front of the Medical wing in the mansion. Eggsy’s heart still jumps to his throat when he sees the other two even though he silently berates himself for being so nervous.

Merlin has seen him right from the beginning of his training and the Scotsman has been nothing but supportive of him since V-day. If anything, their chief handler got slightly protective of their two newest knights after they had foiled Valentine’s plan. Eggsy supposes that you can’t go save the world together and not feel a bond between them.

Gawain, on the other hand, has only met Eggsy after he has become a Kingsman agent. He had been an agent himself, he still has his codename, while he was younger but has asked for a transfer to become a part of the agency’s medical team about ten years ago.

The beta is in one of their oldest personnel with a slightly round belly and kind but firm hazel eyes. He has also stitched, nursed and grounded Eggsy to bed-rest multiple times already since the start of Eggsy’s post as Galahad. He’d let Eggsy barter his ways for an extra lemon jelly and has cuffed him to the bed once to stop him from getting out of it.

Suffice to say, if there are two other people Eggsy trusts with his life other than his bond mate and Roxy, it will be Merlin and Gawain.

It still doesn’t make him any less nervous about this though.

“Galahad,” Merlin greets them first, “Arthur, you’re actually on time. To what do we owe the pleasure?” So Harry hasn’t told them yet why they are all in Medical then.

“Eggsy found something out yesterday. We were hoping that you can confirm it.” The use of his real name has Merlin quirking his eyebrow slightly but it is enough to inform the other two that this is a personal matter rather than mission related.

“In the Medical then?” The head of their Medical unit suggests before leading the way in. The other three follow quietly and Eggsy takes the chair for the ‘patient’ without any prompting once they are in Gawain’s examination room.

“Does this have anything to do with the fact that you couldn’t take the birth control pills during your last heat Eggsy?” Gawain’s question is right on the mark and Eggsy can’t help the colour on his cheeks as he answers. “Yes, it does.”

There’s a quiet hitch in Merlin’s breath that tells everyone that he has caught on as well. Gawain, on the other hand, doesn’t look so much surprised as he seems amused and resigned at the same time.

“Right, a simple blood test should confirm it. Any symptoms showing yet?” The man asks as he checks Eggsy’s blood pressure.  

“I’ve been sick for about 4 days now, mostly in the morning. Harry’s noticed a change in my scent last night and the test I got yesterday had two lines on it which is a positive result.”

“Ah, then it is almost certain that you are pregnant. Pregnancy tests are quite reliable on that front and it is almost always right if you have a positive result.” Gawain explains as he puts the blood pressure kit away.

“How long has it been since your last heat?” The head of medical asks again once he has wiped the underside of Eggsy’s elbow with alcohol wipe for the needle.

“6 weeks,” Eggsy knows that he isn’t afraid of blood or needle but seeing the red liquid being drawn out is making him feel a bit queasy so he turns his eyes away. Harry seems to have noticed his discomfort and leans in closer so that Eggsy can smell his scent.

Gawain makes a thoughtful voice at that, which has Harry asking, “What is it?”

“We may be able to do an ultrasound after all,” the clarification makes Eggsy’s eyes go wide. He didn’t realise that he’s that far along in the pregnancy.

“Oh,” Seems like Harry didn’t either from the quiet, but definitely surprised, sound he makes.

“Right, I’ll handle the blood test. I’ll send someone in with the ultrasound equipment.” Merlin pipes up and claps Harry on the shoulder once. Their chief handler understands that Harry may not appreciate having another alpha in the room while his mate undergoes an ultrasound and he has heard enough already.

He nods to the couple who still looks slightly taken back and takes the blood vial out of the room with him.

“Over here please Eggsy,” Gawain getting up from his seat shakes them out of the trance. Eggsy gingerly stands up and follow Gawain together with his mate. The hand Harry puts at the small of his back gives him some comfort that he is not going through this alone. Gawain opens a small cabinet and takes something out.

“I think it might be better if you change into these trousers. You can leave your shirt on but take the tie and jacket off please.” The older man instructs as he hands Eggsy the pale blue pajama bottoms for patients staying in the Medical bay. Eggsy gives the pair of trousers to Harry to hold for him as he takes off his dark blue suit jacket and tie.

“I can take that,” Harry offers the other hand to take the clothes from Eggsy in exchange for the light blue bottoms. The omega smiles gratefully to that before nipping out to change into those in the small toilet beside the examination room.

Eggsy tries not to think too much about how the pup inside his body may be big enough to see with an ultrasound machine. He still wants to keep his breakfast down, thank you very much. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see his baby, but it’s all happening so quickly. Isn’t a baby supposed to be tiny until he’s further along?

May be he should have paid more attention during Health class in school after all.

Eggsy comes back to the room to see Harry standing beside a bed and talking quietly to the beta medic, who is standing in front of an unfamiliar machine. His suit jacket and tie are now hanging neatly on the back of the chair he was sitting on earlier, no doubt it was Harry who put them there.

“The blood test result has come back rather quickly Eggsy. There’s enough hCG to confirm the pregnancy.” Even when he’s thought he was quite prepared for this, hearing the confirmation still makes him feel like his world has tilted again. He can only nod numbly at that and blink owlishly.

“On the bed then please, Eggsy,” the youngest in the room tolled his black Oxfords off quietly before laying down on the bed. Harry gives him a small, but reassuring, smile before both of them turns to the beta who is standing on the other side of the bed.

“May I?” Gawain looks at the waistband of Eggsy’s trousers for permission and only when Eggsy gives a nod does he pull the cloth down enough to expose Eggsy’s lower abdomen. “This is the gel for the ultrasound, I apologise for the coldness.” The gel is indeed cold, which doesn’t help with Eggsy’s nerves at all.  

He doesn’t realise that he’s been tapping his fingers against the mattress until Harry’s hand cover his. Eggsy looks up to see the familiar warmth in the brown eyes and even though he can see that he isn’t the only one who is nervous, Eggsy still finds the touch grounding. He can’t help but give that hand a squeeze.

“Right, let’s see if we can see the little foetus,” The sentence has both of the couple turns to look at the black and white screen, not that either of them can make out the image on it. It doesn’t stop Eggsy from trying though.

“We’d normally do an ultrasound at about 8 weeks but I think you are far along enough to…” The sentence tails off but before either of the couple can urge Gawain to continue, the older man exclaims quite excitedly, “Ah ha! There it is.”

The beta adjusts a few more setting before turning the screen towards both Eggsy and Harry, who don’t doubt Gawain’s skill but neither of them can quite make out a baby on the black and white screen.

With one hand still holding the ultrasound probe, Gawain uses the other to point to the screen to explain the image, “The foetus is just over 10 millimetres long, the growth is right on track. That part is the head, those are the beginning of the arms and that will become the legs.” However, once the older medic tells them where to look, Eggsy can just about make out his little pup that has been growing inside him.

There are no words good enough to describe what he is feeling at the moment. He thinks that he’s still in shock a little that he can see his tiny baby now.

“Ah, I think I can do one better actually,” may be Gawain can see the shock and awe in Eggsy’s face because he sounds a little smug as he turns back to the machine and presses some buttons. He then moves the ultrasound probe around like he’s trying to find something before holding it in place. Eggsy can hear a bit of a whirling sound and then some kind of a quiet drumming noise.

It takes a few seconds for Eggsy to catch on and only when he has turned to look at a shocked Harry after hearing his alpha’s breath hitches that realisation dawns on him.

He is hearing the sound of a heart beating. His little baby’s heartbeats.

“I can give you two sometime alone if you’d like,” the offer comes with a small but understanding smile. Harry seems to be nodding at that numbly before reaching out to take the probe from the older medic.

“You just have to hold it there to keep on listening. I can print some images of the scan for you too if you’d like. Just use the tissue over there to clean the gel afterwards.” Eggsy can hear the instructions and he hopes that Harry is paying attention to them because all he can focus on at the moment is the fluttering sound.

“Eggsy?” the omega blinks himself back into focus and saw his mate looking at him with equal amount of worry and awe. The heartbeat sound is still on, though slightly more quiet than before, and Eggsy realised that there are tears in his eyes.

“’Arry, it’s ou’baby,” Eggsy can’t help with the accent now that his throat is tight and he can feel more tears welling up. There is a start of a smile, waiting to bloom out on his face as well but his emotions are too jumbled up for it to happen just yet.

“Yes it is,” the shock is subsiding from Harry’s stance and the joy that is radiating out from the alpha calms Eggsy down somewhat.

The omega closes his eyes as Harry bends down to press kisses on his forehead and eyelids. His lips brush away the stray tears that have fallen down before kissing him deeply like he can’t resist it.

“I love you Eggsy,” the sentence is whispered against his lips and Harry’s nose brushes against his affectionately.

The smile blooms on his face and he knows that his cheeks must be flushing by now considering how hot they feel. The happiness is bubbling up from his chest as fast as the tiny heart is beating inside his body.

There’s baby pup growing inside him. Both Harry and he are going to be parents.

 

\-----

 

Eggsy’s not sure how long they stays in their positions, just listening to the fluttering sound. However, no matter how much Eggsy just wants to lay there and listen to the sound all day, he knows that that they both have places to be. Or, well, at least Harry does as Arthur.  

Harry helps him clean the gel, his touch gentle as he wipes the cooled liquid from Eggsy’s skin. The room still feels too quiet without the faint beating sound anymore.

Now that there are only the two of them in the room, Eggsy just changes out of his hospital bottoms and gets back into his suit trousers right there. It’s not like Harry hasn’t seen it before. He lets his mate helps with his tie and it feels more intimate than before now that they have seen and heard their pup for the first time.

They talk quietly; standing as close to one another as possible while Harry is doing his tie. Harry suggests a meeting with Merlin in the afternoon to go through what Eggsy can do in HQ during the length of pregnancy.

The omega understands that his condition now leaves him unable to go on field missions and he can’t help but feel a little bothered at that. He’s a Kingsman agent and terrorists or villains wouldn’t stop causing troubles now that he’s pregnant.  

However, the thought of something happening to his little pup is beyond comprehension and so Eggsy doesn’t argue over being grounded in London. They have enough agents around, he trusts Arthur will handle the situation brilliantly (though he is a little biased perhaps).

Harry is almost always in the capital anyway, now that he is the head of the agency, and Eggsy thinks he can look forward to being able to spend more time with his mate.

He watches the long fingers adjust his collar for him before accepting another lingering kiss as the two hands fall to Eggsy’s hips. He appreciates the warmth from his mate’s body and the familiar earthy scent that has always been his anchor in thundering storms.

Eggsy’s arms came up to loop around Harry’s waist as well and he follows the pull of his mate into an embrace. The omega lets himself bathe in Harry’s soft murmur of sweet nothings as his heart finally slows down.

“Would you like to have lunch together?” Harry asks softly as he continues to brush light kisses along Eggsy’s hairline.

Eggsy hums appreciatively at the loving gesture and replies equally softly, “Yes please.”

He breathes in deeply one more time before shaking himself mentally into a Kingsman agent. He knows that Harry has to go back to his duties and may be Merlin will let him test out some of the prototypes down in R&D.

“Meet me in my office at 1pm then?” Harry lets him step back but the warm smile is still on his face.

“It’s a date,” Eggsy replies with a grin but then he remembers what happened yesterday.

“I’ll make sure there is no vinaigrette in our food.”  Harry beats him to it and reassures Eggsy that they won’t repeat what happened with their lunch together from the day before.

The omega smiles at that, pleased at how well his mate knows him.

There’s a hand at the small of his back as both of them step out of the examination room. They stop by to speak with Gawain before leaving.

“We don’t have enough pregnancies to sustain an in house obstetrician but you are in no way our first case, Galahad. You may remember, Arthur, that Caradoc has a child only a couple of years ago. We can have Dr. Song coming in again or find someone who is an expert in male omega pregnancies.” Though he finds comfort in knowing that he is not a special case in the organisation, Eggsy is surprised to hear that since he knows that Caradoc is a female alpha. He has met the agent several times before, her knife throwing skill is pretty impressive, but they’ve never had a mission together.

“Ah yes, now that you’ve mentioned it.” Harry cocks his head thoughtfully, “We’ll have a meeting with Merlin this afternoon to outline how we’ll go about this. If you have any input or thoughts, Gawain, we’d very much appreciate it.”

The beta nods his head in acknowledgement before telling them that Eggsy they should have an appointment with an obstetrician as soon as they can, considering that he’s already 6 weeks along. “I’d be happy to arrange for them to come in as soon as you’ve decided on one.”

Both Eggsy and Harry thank their head of medic before excusing themselves.

They walk down the hallways together and Harry’s hand remains where it has been on Eggsy’s lower back all the way. It is only when they’ve reached the area in front Arthur’s office that the hand is gone. The younger agent can’t help but miss the warmth from the contact almost immediately.

However, Arthur’s PA is waiting for them patiently with a several folders in her arms. Jane smiles and greets Eggsy warmly. He has spent quite a bit of time with her outside work, along with Roxy, since she was one of the first female agents in Kingsman. Though she seems quite content with her desk job after twenty odd years in the field now.

(“I’ve had enough excitement to last a lifetime dears,” She’s said over a pint after work once, a few years back, after Roxy has asked her about why she has decided to stop being a field agent. “And now, I get to bother Arthur with all kind of reports and signatures after all the shit we had to go through with paperwork as agents. It’s actually not too boring for me.”

Jane has many tales when she was Kay and has known both Harry and Merlin for many years. There are a few funny stories that she has told them, which made Harry groaned and Eggsy giggled.)

“I’ll go bother Merlin now that you have to go back to your beloved paperwork,” Eggsy can’t help but tease his mate over his dislike over documents and reports, which now fill the majority of Harry’s day. Harry gets back at him with a pinch on his side, it doesn’t hurt as much as make him squirm a little before Eggsy decides that it may be best for him to step back out of Harry’s arm length.  

“I’ll see you at lunch then. Can you tell Merlin that we’d like to have a meeting with him this afternoon please?”

“Sure thing Arthur, sir,” Eggsy fake salutes Harry and throws a cheeky wink at Jane, which almost always makes Harry rolls his eyes and Jane laughs quietly like now, before starting down the hallway to Merlin’s domain. 

Let’s see what toys the Scotsman has been keeping from them lately.

 

    

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was just the morning. ^^"


	2. The afternoon and evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day and smut.

Merlin is definitely nicer than usual. He actually goes down with Eggsy to R&D and asks one of the staff to give him a demonstration on their laser cufflinks.

Eggsy’s eyes may have gone wide with excitement like a child in a sweets shop at that.

Their chief handler stays with them, apparently there are no missions that require his supervision at the moment, narrating the new technology that can utilise targeting system along with lethal laser beam. He also asks for Eggsy’s opinion in how they may be able to improve the latest equipment.

The morning passes quicker than Eggsy has anticipated, they have gone through a couple of models and prototypes, though not all of them are as exciting as the laser cufflinks. Even though he hasn’t been doing much at all, he still feels tired by the time lunch rolls around.

“I think we have enough fun this morning, don’t you think Galahad?” There’s a trace of concern in Merlin’s voice but Eggsy is actually feeling like he’s been training all morning and not just hanging about, watching new weapons being developed.

“Yeah,” it makes him worry that he’s getting tired this easily.

What if this means that he’s not having a healthy pregnancy? He hasn’t really been paying attention to his body and he’s not sure if this tiredness has just sprung on him today or has it been there for a while now.

“Don’t worry too much about it lad,” Merlin seems to sense his panic and clasps him on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’s normal for this point,” he looks pointedly at Eggsy’s abdomen so that he doesn’t have to say the word since Eggsy hasn’t told, or planned to tell, anyone in R&D about his pregnancy just yet. “Gawain can probably confirm it for you.”

A detour to Medical as Eggsy is heading to see Harry for lunch confirms that Merlin is right, as usual. Gawain reassures him that tiredness during pregnancy is very common and that he should rest whenever his body tells him to.

He also gives Eggsy a folded, standard Kingsman issued envelop with a smile and tells him to open it when he’s with Harry.

Eggsy only looks at him with a bit of confusion but put it in the pocket inside his jacket and nods nonetheless.

Jane’s desk outside Harry’s office is empty, which tells him she’s probably gone out for lunch already. He opens the wooden door without so much as a second glance to find Harry rearranging the room slightly.

“Knocking, Eggsy.” It’s almost like a well-rehearsed sketch now where Harry goes through the motion of chiding Eggsy over manners and he would normally say something smart arsed back.

However, the scene is cut shot today as Harry turns around to see Eggsy. The dry humour is replaced with worry almost instantly as the alpha strides over to Eggsy.

“Are you all right Eggsy?” He must have looked more worn out than he thought that has Harry this concern with just one look.

“Yeah, just feelin’ tired.” Eggsy replies but let his mate leads him to one of the chairs which Harry has moved so that they can sit side by side while having lunch. “Gawain’s said it’s normal though.” Eggsy adds that like an afterthought because he doesn’t want Harry any more worried than he is now.

“All right,” his mate kisses his temple like he can’t resist it before he sits down and brings the food to him.

They sit and eat together quietly like usual. It has become almost like a routine for both of them to have lunch together whenever possible. They sometimes go out if they are both at the shop on Savile Row and Harry has even packed lunch for them to eat at HQ more than once.

Harry got him a hamburger with pineapple just the way he likes today. (His mate had scrunched up his nose in distaste the first time he saw Eggsy eat it, which made Eggsy laughed and teased Harry over his old-fashioned and traditional taste.) The alpha himself is having the usual club sandwich and there’s a side dish of salad, with some kind of creamy dressing, and crisps to share.

There’s no vinegar or bacon in sight or smell and the omega is thankful that his stomach seems to like every ingredient in their lunch. He doesn’t think his body can take another bout of retching today.

“Oh yeah, Gawain gave me this.” Eggsy remembers the folded envelop as Harry clears the boxes away. He is just about finished wiping his hands with the wet-wipe Harry keeps in his drawer (the neat freak that he is).

The omega takes the envelop out and opens it as Harry comes back to sit beside him. The confusion quickly dissolves into delight as he realises what looks like black and white Polaroid pictures are.

“Oh,” Harry’s voice is filled with wonder as he takes one picture to look at. Eggsy leans into his mate’s warm body as he stares at another image. There are three in the envelop, all look pretty much the same at first glance, and Eggsy’s struck with amazement again that this tiny life is growing inside him.

Their baby pup.

“Eggsy, love?” Only when Harry calls him does the omega realises that his eyes have been welling up again.

He shakes his head and wipes the stray tear himself before smiling so wide his cheeks hurt at his mate. “This’s our baby, ’Arry.”

The pair of brown eyes goes soft with love as Harry pulls him over to share his seat. Eggsy ends up on Harry’s lap as his mate kisses him all over the face.

“My gorgeous heart,” a hand slips down to cradle his flat abdomen and heat from the hand sends tingles along Eggsy’s body. “My darling hearts.”

Eggsy rests his forehead again Harry’s and they grin at each other, brimming with happiness.

There may be many unknowns in this journey but there is one thing he’s already certain of: they are both goners.

 

\-----

 

Merlin’s knock doesn’t deter either of them from their position and the Scotsman rolls his eyes and sighs exasperatedly when he sees Eggsy still on Harry’s lap as he enters the room. “Gentlemen, please.”

Eggsy can’t help the giggle that comes out but he does get up to sit in his own seat as Merlin sits down on the other chair.

Arthur clears his throat to start the meeting and they all fall back into their Kingsman personnel roles. Galahad is pretty much off field duties now, that much is certain, but they go through how best to utilise his time in London.

They outline a schedule where he can spend time in R&D to help out with weapon developments as he can give them agent’s insights (and it will keep him from getting too bored from being grounded). There are also courses on computer programming and coding he can complete to develop his basic skills.

“They are becoming more and more useful sets of skill to have.” Merlin says as they are talking about the online courses he has designed himself for agents who can self-study them at their own pace.

“I can become a hacker then?” The mischievous tone gets another eye roll from the Scotsman.

“Pass my course first, and then we can talk about hacking.”

Another potential role for Galahad is to be a temporary handler for their field agents. “I am happy to mentor you through Galahad. We can always use another pair of eyes and ears.” Merlin offers. It’s not what Eggsy has considered before but he is willing to give it a try.

The last part of what he can do is to help out with the tailor shop. Eggsy isn’t too keen about it but he supposes he can give a hand in managing the shop.

“It will be good for you to know more about tailoring Galahad, that is our cover after all. And I believe Andrews will be pleased to have another pair of hands to help out around the shop.” Says Arthur as he jots some notes down.

“I can do the measurements for your new suits then,” the tone is playful and Eggsy blatantly eyes the head of their agency up and down. Harry’s eyes darkened slightly and he smirks back like they are sharing an inside joke.

“Gentlemen, please. Wait until I leave the room.” Merlin doesn’t seem to appreciate the flirting though, even if this isn’t the first time he has to witness it, by far. “Or better yet, wait until you’re off the clock and off the manor.”

Neither of them bothers to fake a guilty look and the Scotsman just pushes to get on with the meeting so he can get out of the room.

They end the meeting with a roughly drawn out schedule for Galahad and agree to come back to it in 4 weeks to review how well it suits the agent and Kingsman.

Eggsy is, however, asked to stay behind after Merlin excuses himself and he finds out that Gawain has emailed them a list of obstetricians who are specialised in male omega pregnancies.

They review the list together and decided on a Dr. Williams to come in as soon as possible. Harry takes care of sending the message to Gawain as Eggsy slouches back on his chair.

“Would you like to take the afternoon off Eggsy?” The question comes just when Eggsy’s eyelids have started to droop and he has to shake himself slightly to wake up.

“Nah, already took one yesterday. You busy this afternoon?”

“No, just paperwork to go through I’m afraid.” Harry is still looking at Eggsy with worry but Eggsy just smiles at him in reassurance before sitting up.

“D’you mind if I sit with you here then? I think I can access Merlin’s course on programming on any Kingsman tablet.”

“Of course you can. You can use my tablet, I don’t need it this afternoon.”

“Thanks Harry,” Eggsy stands up to take the offered tablet to stop Harry from having to step closer to give it to him. “I think I’ll go make some tea, would you like one?”

“Yes please, but I’ll ask Jane to get them for us.” Eggsy rolls his eye at his mate’s coddling nature and stops the hand that is about to call the PA.

“I can get us tea just fine, Harry. I’m pregnant, not crippled.” The omega makes his way towards the door to show his point that he will not take no for this but throws in a wink to ease the older man’s worry. 

He gives Jane a nod with a smile as he makes his way towards the break room. He should probably give Roxy a call to tell her the good news too.

After all, she is his best mate and he’d have had a massive panic attack in the bathroom yesterday without her.

 

\-----

 

Later on that evening, Eggsy is treated to a home cooked dinner (he’s extremely glad that he can still enjoy some beef stew too) and a bath drawn by the older gentleman. Harry isn’t a typical alpha who likes his mate to be at their beck and call. He is probably doing more house chores than Eggsy just because he’s in London and therefore at home more often than Eggsy.

Eggsy’s actually pretty sure that Harry takes pride in spoiling him during their down time as well. Like tonight, for instance, Harry insists that he’d wash Eggsy’s hair for him and then proceeds to give him a neck and shoulder massage while Eggsy just sits there and soaks in the warm water.

“Join me in here?” Eggsy knows that his cheeks are flushed and his muscles are so relaxed they feel like jelly. All he’s missing is his alpha in the bath with him.

Harry’s low laughter tells Eggsy that he is pleased with the invitation but the older man turns him down by saying, “The water will over flow, darling.”

Eggsy can’t help but pout at that and Harry proceeds to kiss him and kiss him until he forgets why he wanted to sulk in the first place. 

“Come to bed with me then?” During the time they’ve been together, Eggsy has mastered the coquettish look that gets Harry every time. It’s no different here and Eggsy can see Harry’s pupils dilating and the shift in his mate’s scent.

“You’re not tired?” Harry murmurs out the question as his finger follows a water droplet down Eggsy’s cheek.

“Never for you,” is the breathy reply. The omega can see the exact moment Harry’s resolve melts away and his alpha leans in for another deep kiss. He can’t be the only one who’s feeling the need to have his mate close and intimate more so than usual.

“Let’s get you out of the bath first then.” Eggsy may be playing dirty here as well because he unashamedly leans on Harry even before he’s let Harry dries him. Harry doesn’t even huff at how his white dress shirt is getting soaked from the water droplets. His mate just presses a kiss on his forehead before reaching out for the towel.

Eggsy makes no move to help with the drying, only shifting as Harry’s hands guide him. The reverberation of laughter he can hear through the broad chest tells him that Harry’s pleased by this though.

It reinforces the notion in Eggsy’s head over how much Harry enjoys spoiling Eggsy himself.

“Carry me? Please?” The ‘please’ comes almost like an afterthought, but again, positive conditioning and all.

“Brat,” the rebuke has no heat whatsoever and Eggsy is scooped up bridal style.

Heat pools low in his body as his alpha shows off how strong he is. It’s silly really, this primal instinct in him, but Eggsy’s mouth waters every time Harry showcases his strength.

“You love it,” Eggsy teases his mate further by lightly trace his finger along the strong jawline. Harry turns to nip his finger pad as he stops beside their bed and looks into Eggsy’s eyes.

The brown irises are almost invisible as the pupils are blown wide, desire and affection twirl perfectly in them as Harry’s teeth scrap Eggsy’s skin. It makes Eggsy feels like his nerve endings are on fire.

“That I do,” the reply is husky. Harry gently lays Eggsy on the bed and the omega lets his legs fall open as an invitation, arms bend on either side of his head.

“Minx,” the want is rich in Harry’s voice, not that the arousal in his scent isn’t obvious.

“Just making myself clear,” Eggsy’s eyes follow Harry’s fingers as he unbuttons his shirt quickly and efficiently like he doesn’t any time to lose. Trousers and pants follow swiftly before Harry joins him on the bed.

Eggsy pulls until his mate lies on top of him, both of their lips locked in a hot, wet kiss. The younger melts into Harry’s touches soon after and lets the alpha licks into his mouth until he is moaning unashamedly.

“C’mon Harry, want to feel you.” Eggsy pushes his hips upwards to find some friction and pleasure and Harry lets him for a bit.

“On your side, sweetheart?” Harry always makes it a request, never a command, in bed and Eggsy loves him more for it. The omega is fast to follow the wish and turns to lay on his left side and feels Harry’s body molded around his like they are two halves of a whole piece.

The scent of arousal from both of them, mixing with one another perfectly, has Eggsy panting and he can feel the dampness on his thigh. He presses his arse onto the hot shaft he feels behind him and is awarded with a groan.

“Patient, darling.” Eggsy lets himself be pliant as Harry guides his right leg up towards his chest and a slick finger traces around the rim of his hole.

“Want you,” the omega still groans out and the digit is pushed inside him as Harry presses another kiss on his bond mark. Eggsy doesn’t waste any time in grinding down on that long finger to tell his mate to get on with it.

The second finger follows as Harry laves around the bite where Eggsy’s neck meets his shoulder and Eggsy may be writhing against him already. He doesn’t even notice it when Harry slips in the third finger, swimming in the haze of pleasure until those damn talented fingers find his nerves bundle.

Harry doesn’t shy away from his prostrate tonight and sparks flies through Eggsy’s body. “’m burstin’ here ’Arry. _Please_ ,” The last word is absolutely intended to dissolve the last of Harry’s self-restraint and it works somewhat.

Harry fingers leave and then hot, slicked, thick but familiar cock replaces it and Eggsy’s brain short circuits for a moment or so.

“All right, darling?” He can only nod at that when the feeling of fullness and, call him a sap, completion rocks him through his bones. Harry’s body is flushed against his, from shoulders to thighs, fuck his cock is deep inside Eggsy, but he still wants to pull him closer.

He doesn’t want to have any space between them. Can’t seem to stand any movement that may involve any part of Harry moving away from him, even just for an inch.

It’s new and doesn’t seem quite real. It’s almost like Eggsy’s dreaming and only the feel of Harry inside him and his arms around him and his body presses close against him is anchoring him to reality.

Harry seems to understand though, and his hip only rolls for any kind of movement.

Yet it is enough.

In this position, Harry’s cock is pressed right on Eggsy’s prostrate and he feels like he’s being milked from the inside.

Eggsy gasps and moans and pushes against Harry until he can see stars underneath his eyelids. He hears loving murmurs and praises and encouragement as his body pulse and pulse until he feels like there is nothing left to give.

“My perfect Eggsy,” He can feel every twitch and throb from Harry’s cock within him as Harry follows him over the cliff.

They lay flushed together like that together for many more minutes after, both are breathing heavily and Eggsy can feel Harry’s heart thrumming on his back.

He finds their fingers linked together, hands press on his sternum as parts of his brain start working again, one at a time.

“Love you, Harry” Eggsy shifts slightly to turn his head so he can kiss his mate and Harry is happy to oblige him.

“And I love you, my sweet” Eggsy can’t help but grin at the unfamiliar endearment but he has no qualms with Harry and his pet names.

Afterwards, it’s Harry who gets out of bed to get a wet flannel to clean them both. Eggsy lays there, boneless and sated and happy, because he knows with absolute certainty that his alpha will take care of him.

Eggsy falls asleep to the steady rhythm of Harry’s breaths. His body curls around Harry’s, under the duvet, with his arm across Harry’s chest and Harry’s arm around him.

He’s pretty sure this is the closest anyone can get to perfection.

 

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy and smutty, just how I like my fics (xD). 
> 
> Well, that was much longer than I thought I could get written. It started with a scene of Merlin confirming the pregnancy and it turns into a shot-by-shot, play-by-play piece for just one single day. I'm not going to do that for the rest of the pregnancy. 
> 
> I do have some other ideas floating around in my brain but I'm off on trips for another two weeks or so, so I don't know when I can get around to this. Hopefully I'll be able to write more parts since I have made this into a series now. Can't back out now, lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this guys! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! (They are what probed and kept me going while writing this part.) Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes and feel free to throw me prompts/ideas you want to see in this verse!


End file.
